


Flexibility

by azurrys



Series: CEO-verse [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe things didn’t go quite the way he planned—but Woohyun’s a good businessman. He knows how to be flexible. PWP, AU. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1906866">Control</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year (possibly longer considering Control sat in my fic doc for a while before I posted it LOL), but I finally finished the sequel omfg :'D
> 
> As fair warning, this doesn't stand alone; some parts probably won't make any sense unless you've read [the prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1906866).

When Sunggyu moves in to kiss him, lips as rough and bruising as the hand that’s tugging at his hair, Woohyun knows he’s won.

So maybe things didn’t go quite the way he planned—but Woohyun’s a good businessman. He knows how to be flexible. He relaxes under Sunggyu’s assault, moaning into his mouth shamelessly because he knows exactly what that does to Sunggyu. Sure enough, Sunggyu deepens the kiss in response, his free hand reaching down to yank Woohyun closer by his tie. Woohyun is almost completely sure by now that Sunggyu has a thing for manhandling him that way (not that he has any objections to that).

They’re both breathless when they finally break the kiss, but Sunggyu doesn’t stop for a moment. Woohyun hisses when Sunggyu shoves him none-too-gently down onto the floor, suddenly thankful for the carpet. “What the fuck?” he demands, but Sunggyu pays him no heed. Woohyun sucks in a breath when he feels Sunggyu’s mouthing at the mark on his neck, the wound still tender. “ _Fuck_ , Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu’s hand tightens visibly where it’s still wrapped around Woohyun’s tie, tugging hard. It’s completely undone now, barely staying on his collar as is, but that doesn’t seem to bother Sunggyu at all. “Don’t call me that. Show some respect.” In counterpoint to his words, Sunggyu moves down further, tongue laving at Woohyun’s collarbone. Woohyun laughs breathlessly, incredulous.

“You’re asking for respect at a time like this? Sunggyu-sshi?” He tilts his head back to bare his neck, gasping when Sunggyu immediately nips at the skin. Woohyun has to admit he didn’t think Sunggyu would be a biter, but it’s a nice bonus.

“You bastard,” Sunggyu mutters, but the word has no real anger in it. “You just like defying me, don’t you?” He starts pulling off Woohyun’s shirt, and Woohyun sits up briefly to struggle out of it completely. Sunggyu moves down to his chest the moment the skin’s bared, and Woohyun’s breath hitches when he takes a nipple into his mouth.

“Yes,” he manages, and he’s no longer sure if that’s a response to Sunggyu’s question (whatever it was again) or just a reaction to the way Sunggyu flicks his tongue against the nub. Sunggyu doesn’t seem to care either, fingers skating down Woohyun’s stomach while he sucks hard. Fuck, Sunggyu’s so good with that mouth of his Woohyun can almost forgive the ridiculous amount of talking he does during sex.

Woohyun’s hips jerk involuntarily when Sunggyu curls a hand around his cock, gripping him tightly. “Hyung!” He doesn’t realise what he said until he notices Sunggyu’s victorious smirk, and groans internally. There is absolutely no need to be so fucking smug about that one little word. But then Sunggyu starts stroking him, hand moving up and down his cock rapidly, and he forgets to say anything.

It’s not long before he’s fully hard again, precome leaking down his cock. It feels amazing, Sunggyu’s hand working his cock almost as skilfully as his mouth, but Woohyun’s starting to feel the beginnings of carpet burn on his cheek and there are better places to be doing what they’re planning to do. He reaches down to grab Sunggyu’s wrist, stopping him, before looking up to meet his gaze again.

“Bed,” he gasps, and to Sunggyu’s credit he doesn’t object at all. He just stands up, and then offers his hand to Woohyun—a gesture so ridiculously polite Woohyun can’t even begin to describe how out of place it is. He wants to laugh, but instead he just takes Sunggyu’s hand and lets him pull him up.

“Why are you still dressed?” he asks, taking in Sunggyu’s appearance—his clothes are crinkled beyond belief, but even his jacket is still on. Woohyun can see the line of his erection through his open fly, and he reaches over to palm it, relishing in the moan he gets.

“Bed first,” Sunggyu interrupts, not giving Woohyun a chance to object when he tumbles Woohyun onto the bed about as roughly as he threw him to the floor. Woohyun thinks distantly that he’ll have to give Sunggyu a talk about the way he shoves him around sometime, though it does have its merits. The way Sunggyu aggressively takes his mouth immediately after is a definite plus as well.

Woohyun moans when he feels Sunggyu’s erection slide against his, hips bucking up instinctively. Sunggyu’s clothes are starting to get in the way, irritatingly; Woohyun impatiently yanks both his pants and underwear down, getting them somewhere to his mid-thigh before Sunggyu sits up to struggle out of them entirely. Woohyun watches appreciatively as Sunggyu sheds his jacket immediately after, nimbly undoing his tie before he discards it along with his shirt. “That’s more like it,” he breathes, smoothing his hands over Sunggyu’s newly-bared skin. He’s pleased to see how hard Sunggyu already is although he’s barely started touching him. Sunggyu hisses slightly when Woohyun lightly scrapes his nails along his cock, surging down to yank him into another rough kiss.

“So turned on already just from the thought of fucking me?” Woohyun asks breathlessly when he’s released, smirking at the way Sunggyu narrows his eyes. “No need to be embarrassed about it, you know. It’s not many people who actually get this offer—”

“I think now would be a good time for you to shut up,” Sunggyu answers pointedly. Woohyun just laughs, though he’s cut off when Sunggyu reaches down to grip his cock tightly again. He bites down on his lip hard, though this time it’s less about stopping himself from moaning and more about the way he notices Sunggyu immediately zeroing in on the motion. Sure enough, Sunggyu takes his mouth again seconds later, using his tongue to coax Woohyun’s lips open.

Woohyun lets his eyes fall shut when they part, clenching his fingers tightly in the sheets when he feels Sunggyu’s hand start to speed up. “ _Hyung_. You know, I really like it that—you’re paying attention to me and all—” He gasps when Sunggyu twists his hand over the head, thumb rubbing over the slit, “—but if you want to be fucking me anytime soon, you should— _fuck_ —start preparing me.”

Sunggyu’s hand stills abruptly at the words, and Woohyun frowns. Opening his eyes again, he lifts himself up on his elbows to look at him. “What? Don’t tell me that you’re having a sudden fit of nerves now when you have your goddamn hand on my cock.”

“Lube,” Sunggyu finally says after a moment. Woohyun’s brow knits together in non-comprehension, and Sunggyu elaborates with an exasperated noise. “I don’t have lube! God, did you not think about that? While I like the idea of taking you raw and I wouldn’t mind if you let me I’m getting the feeling that you won’t and—”

“Oh my god, hyung!” Woohyun bursts out. “We’re in a fucking hotel room! Go and get one of those little bottles of lotion from the bathroom. Or get the hand cream. The moisturiser. I don’t care, for fuck’s sake, just—”

“Okay, god, I get it, _shut up_ ,” Sunggyu breaks in, sounding mildly mortified (which soothes Woohyun’s annoyance just a little, though not nearly enough). He casts Sunggyu another baleful glance for good measure when Sunggyu scrambles off the bed into the bathroom, where he manages to make a remarkable amount of noise before he emerges with a small bottle. Satisfied, Woohyun kicks off his pants and underwear and gets onto his knees, mildly amused at the way Sunggyu’s eyes widen when he gets back on the bed behind him.

“You look like you’ve done this before,” Sunggyu tells him suspiciously, but all Woohyun can focus on is the sound the bottle cap makes when Sunggyu pops it open. Fucking finally.

“Well, what do you know? Maybe I’m just a natural,” Woohyun answers mildly, hissing when he feels a cold finger probing at his entrance. “Just put it in, hyung. I can take it.”

“You’ve definitely done this before,” Sunggyu mutters, but he finally slides his finger in, surprisingly hesitant. Woohyun rolls his eyes mentally—all his blustering and kinky ideas aside, Sunggyu is apparently a ridiculous softy when it comes to preparing his partner. Woohyun doesn’t have a problem with that, per se (though he’s been with people who were a lot less gentle and came out of those encounters none the worse for them), but it just seems at odds with the confidence he usually shows. Especially because Woohyun had been sure Sunggyu would take great delight in treating him very, very roughly.

Woohyun’s taken aback when Sunggyu abruptly slides his finger out, turning back to look over his shoulder in irritation. “What now? You’re really striking me as a nervous wreck right now, hyung, does all that crazy kinky-rough shit you pull disappear after one round or something?”

“No,” Sunggyu answers shortly, annoyance flickering across his face. “Just shut up, will you? And roll over. I want you on your back.”

Woohyun blinks up at him, momentarily speechless. Sunggyu never ceases to surprise him. “You want it like that?” Woohyun finally asks, though he complies readily enough. Sunggyu gives him an unimpressed look, spreading Woohyun’s thighs and settling between them. “I was sure you’d want me on all fours,” Woohyun adds in clarification, shifting to get into a more comfortable position on the pillows.

Sunggyu pauses when he hears that, frowning. “Did you?” he asks, looking straight at Woohyun for a moment. Woohyun doesn’t reply, though he’s interested by the way Sunggyu’s brow furrows in thought. Sunggyu reaches out to touch Woohyun, stopping a breath away from his skin—Woohyun’s sure that Sunggyu’s going to say something, but then his expression smoothens out again and he draws back. “Don’t challenge me, Nam Woohyun,” he says loftily, and he’s back to normal—no more would-be meaningful frowns or gentle touches. It’s probably for the best, even if he’s somehow a little disappointed. Woohyun’s breath hitches when Sunggyu presses his finger back in without warning, quickly forgetting everything else.

“Hyung,” he pleads, and even though he doesn’t say it in so many words Sunggyu immediately adds another finger. The moan that Woohyun lets slip is a little more desperate than he meant it to be, but when he sees the way Sunggyu’s eyes darken he decides it was a good mistake. Sunggyu’s fingers are pressing deeper into him now, stretching him open, and Woohyun has missed the familiar burn. Any traces of hesitance are completely gone now; Sunggyu’s touches are sure, confident, like there’s nothing else he’s better at in the world. It turns Woohyun on like no other.

Woohyun cries out when Sunggyu’s fingers brush up against his prostate, hips jerking as he attempts to get Sunggyu to repeat the motion. The white-hot pleasure that he feels when Sunggyu does just that is electrifying. Somewhere along the way Sunggyu has slipped his third finger in, and now he’s pressing up against that spot with purpose, determined to drive Woohyun to the brink of madness.

“Does that feel good?” He hears Sunggyu’s voice by his ear, and _fuck_ , he doesn’t need that extra bit of stimulation right now when he feels like he’s about to tip over. Sunggyu nibbles at his earlobe, an action that Woohyun already noted with pleasure in their first round—but now it feels a thousand times better, with all his nerve endings on fire from the merciless stimulation from Sunggyu’s fingers. His own moan takes him by surprise with how needy it is. “You look so fucking gorgeous spread out like this underneath me. You can’t get enough of me, can you?” Woohyun would retort, but Sunggyu shoves his fingers up against his prostate again, and he gasps instead. “Look at you, spreading your legs for me, your ass taking my fingers in so deep. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Oh, god. Woohyun already knew that Sunggyu was amazing at dirty talk, but clearly that hasn’t prepared him for this at all. “Yes,” he gasps, unable to come up with anything wittier.

“Then tell me exactly how you want it.” Sunggyu’s fingers still abruptly, and Woohyun groans. For god’s sake, this again? How uncreative can he get? He looks straight up at Sunggyu, already prepared with a few choice words about his methods—but the words stick in his throat when he notices the way Sunggyu’s looking at him, calm and collected even though he’s as tousled as Woohyun. Fuck, he’s good at this. Woohyun hates that for a moment, he actually wants to say it and bend himself to Sunggyu’s will.

“Well?” Sunggyu asks, and Woohyun bites his lip. Sunggyu actually has the upper hand right now. He needs to devise some way to wrest his control back.

Well—no better place to attack than at the heart of the plan. Woohyun tilts his head back, fingers clenching tightly in the sheets when he chokes out the words. “Fuck me, hyung. Please. I want you inside me. Fill me up, hyung. Wreck me, ravage me— _fuck me_.” Sunggyu’s hand jerks inside him when he says the words, and Woohyun’s voice breaks slightly when his fingertips brush once more against his sensitive prostate.

“I think I could listen to you beg forever,” Sunggyu groans, and Woohyun bites back a whine when he extracts his fingers. Sunggyu bends down momentarily, swearing and fumbling, before he sits back up and shoves Woohyun’s wallet at him. It’s then that Woohyun realises belatedly they never did take the condom out. “Hurry up,” Sunggyu orders, but to Woohyun’s satisfaction his voice is shaky when he says so.

He finds the condom in record time, ripping it open immediately and rolling it onto Sunggyu’s cock. His hands are shoved off midway when Sunggyu impatiently takes over, and then slicks himself up quickly. Woohyun gasps when Sunggyu grabs his wrists, shoving them above his head and holding them in place with one hand. The movement distracts him enough that he’s caught off-guard when Sunggyu starts pushing in, and the cry that rips itself from his throat isn’t one he wants to admit to later.

Sunggyu doesn’t give him a chance to recover, immediately setting a punishing pace that takes Woohyun’s breath away. Fuck, it’s been so long—too long—since he’s felt this, and Sunggyu is even better than Woohyun thought he would be. Sunggyu doesn’t fumble or stop or hesitate, wanting his hand to be held throughout the entire process; while Woohyun appreciates those in their own way, he hasn’t realised how much he’s _missed_ a dominating partner. Sunggyu is clearly as experienced as he is, and he has no qualms about taking what he wants from Woohyun. It turns Woohyun on so fucking much.

He’s not even self-conscious about what’s coming out of his mouth anymore, garbled words that may be pleads or Sunggyu’s name or maybe both; Sunggyu seems pleased either way, leaning down to take a hard, bruising kiss. He’s merciless, tongue sweeping in with the same ferocity he takes Woohyun’s ass, eating up the moans Woohyun feeds into his mouth like he’s hungry for them.

Woohyun’s panting when Sunggyu finally lets him go, licking at his lips one last time before sidling up to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” Sunggyu says softly, voice low and rough. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t catch your breath and then I’m going to go on until you’re not sure whether you want to beg me to stop or fuck you harder. You’re only going to come when I tell you to—” Woohyun shudders when Sunggyu reaches down to take his neglected cock in hand, stroking him hard and fast, “—and you won’t even be able to bitch about it because you can’t focus long enough to think straight. Do you understand me?”

Woohyun can’t find the words to reply, so he just nods instead, wrists flexing where Sunggyu still has them trapped. Sunggyu rewards him with another kiss, unexpectedly tender in comparison to the rough ones they usually share, but Woohyun has no time to dwell on it when Sunggyu increases his pace. “Hyung!” he screams, and he’s not mistaking the way Sunggyu’s breath catches at the word or the way his next thrust is just a little off-rhythm, a little more desperate. Woohyun plays it up for all it’s worth, adding in a note of desperation (that’s not entirely untrue), canting his hips upwards to make Sunggyu thrust deeper. “Fuck me harder, hyung, _please_! I need more than this, I—I need _you_ —” His throat seizes up when Sunggyu slams into his prostate with particular force, but as soon as he regains his breath he goes right back to it, loving how responsive Sunggyu is. “Please, hyung, make it better, I know you can, _please_ , I need it harder—oh _god_ —”

Woohyun’s sure that he’s about to lose it, with how close he is to the edge, but Sunggyu responds by tightening his grip on Woohyun’s cock and effectively cutting off his orgasm again. Woohyun doesn’t hold back his frustrated cry at the denial, least of all because Sunggyu only has those three goddamn tactics _he keeps using_ and Woohyun is so fucking tired of them he wishes they didn’t work so well so he could shove them in Sunggyu’s stupid face. “ _Hyung_ ,” he manages, and if the word comes out sounding more like a sob than anything else, it’s definitely Sunggyu’s fault for doing this to him. Sunggyu hasn’t slowed down at all despite the fact that he’s keeping Woohyun teetering right at the brink of his orgasm, and the pleasure just builds to more pent-up frustration that makes Woohyun want to scream. Sunggyu leans down again, hot breath washing over Woohyun’s ear and making him gasp.

“We had an agreement, Nam Woohyun. You only come when I tell you that you can. Until then, you have to be _patient_.” Sunggyu punctuates his statement by pressing his thumb down over Woohyun’s slit, hard. Woohyun bites back his whimper—he refuses to be as pathetically needy as that in front of this bastard. “Though if you’d rather, you can try to beg your way out of it again. I’d love to see you try.”

Woohyun bites down on his lip hard at that, torn between listening to Sunggyu so he can fucking _come_ and defying him because god, he’s a bastard. He realises, a little uneasily, that he’s lost control all over again. Sunggyu’s calling the shots now, and he doesn’t have a backup plan this time. Woohyun’s not used to having control wrested out of his hands, no matter what position he’s in—and the unfamiliarity of the situation lends it a certain headiness. Woohyun can’t decide whether he likes or not.

“I want to hear you scream your voice raw for me.” Sunggyu’s voice is starting to get unsteady, the words tumbling out less precisely as he draws closer to the brink as well. “Let me hear you beg for it, Woohyun. I want to hear your moans. Make me _want_ to make you come.”

“I hate you so fucking much,” Woohyun grits out, because he doesn’t have any other retorts left. Sunggyu’s lips curve into the barest smirk when he hears that, but Woohyun can’t even feel annoyed at him because his cock presses right up against his prostate again and another cry slips out.

“Not good enough.” Sunggyu’s resumed stroking his cock again, but he’s going so slowly that it doesn’t offer Woohyun any satisfaction at all. It merely reminds him that he’s at Sunggyu’s mercy right now, the unhurried, deliberate touches providing a sharp counterpoint to the harsh thrusts while being no less forceful in their purpose. It’s maddening but also possibly the best thing he’s ever felt.

Fuck, he’s lost in every way. Sunggyu has him pinned and his pleasure is Sunggyu’s plaything, completely subject to his whims. He wants more than anything to be clawing at Sunggyu right now, pulling at his hair and leaving scratches all over that pale, perfect skin, but all he can do is lie still and let Sunggyu fuck him into submission.

But _god_ , it turns him more than anything else ever has in his life.

“Well?” Sunggyu sounds breathless now, and Woohyun can tell that he’s just as close as he is. His thrusts are erratically fast, though somehow he still manages to maintain the perfect angle, never failing to hit Woohyun’s prostate. “So you’re not going to beg? Going to leave it to me, is it? That’s good, because I can’t hold out for much longer but I was just thinking I could play with you after—”

“Hyung!” His voice breaks embarrassingly on the word, but he barely notices—the mere thought of seeing Sunggyu come, _feeling_ him come inside him while his own orgasm is forcefully denied is more tormenting than he can bear. “Don’t do that, please! You don’t know how badly I need to come—I’ll follow your orders, I promise I won’t come until you let me, just please, please don’t do that to me. I c-can’t…” His breath runs out before he can finish the sentence, but it seems to have shaken Sunggyu up. Woohyun chokes out a moan when he feels Sunggyu pick up the pace even further, fucking him with a speed that can only be called desperate. His hand has sped up as well, no longer teasing Woohyun with measured strokes but actually touching him, his palm rubbing over the head before he squeezes his cock hard and Woohyun cries out shrilly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god—” He can hear Sunggyu cursing under his breath like a mantra, and he feels a moment of displaced satisfaction before he’s drawn back into the heated vortex Sunggyu has him trapped in, throwing his head back and straining his wrists against Sunggyu’s tight grip. “ _God_ , Woohyun!” That’s the last thing he gets out before Woohyun feels him stutter mid-thrust and he knows, he just knows that Sunggyu’s coming inside him, can feel the heat of his throbbing cock even through the condom. He lets out a desperate whine, feeling tears pricking at his eyes at the intensity of the sensations and how badly he needs his own release, and he’s never been more thankful to Sunggyu than when he realises what Woohyun is waiting for and gives him a strangled order to come.

Woohyun screams when his orgasm overwhelms his senses, making him feel like his electricity is running through his veins—he comes so hard he loses track of how long it takes, only aware that it seems to last forever and yet not nearly long enough at the same time. The sheer intensity of it leaves him shaking, struggling to stay afloat as he starts coming down from the high.

He probably looks like a wreck now, trembling and gasping, the aftershocks intense enough that he still can’t quite catch his breath. Even the slight stimulation from Sunggyu pulling out is enough to make him gasp. When he realises that Sunggyu has released his wrists, he reaches forward instinctively, curling in on Sunggyu while he tries to gather himself together. He half-expects to be pushed away, but nothing happens. Woohyun buries his face in Sunggyu’s neck for a few long moments, still shuddering, more than glad for Sunggyu’s welcome warmth.

Woohyun only realises how embarrassing he’s being precious minutes later, after which he hurriedly draws back (though he makes sure not to make it obvious) to flop down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He hopes Sunggyu doesn’t notice his flushed cheeks.

“Holy fuck,” he mumbles. “You bastard. Nobody’s managed to do this to me in forever.” Or is it never? Woohyun can recall getting a little clingy once or twice after particularly intense orgasms, but not _that_ clingy. Damn, he doesn’t want to think about it. He’s waiting for Sunggyu to give him some smartass reply, but all he gets is a vague grunt. Well, whatever. Sunggyu’s inarticulacy isn’t for him to question.

A fairly peaceable silence falls, and Woohyun’s about ready to slip off into sleep when he feels Sunggyu shift next to him. He can’t muster the energy to object, figuring Sunggyu’s just trying to settle down, but apparently Sunggyu never shuts up even when everything’s done and over with. “Woohyun?”

“What, hyung?” Woohyun’s not really in the mood to discuss much.

Sunggyu’s silent again for another long moment, and Woohyun’s about to snap at him in annoyance when he finally speaks. “Did I hurt you?” Sunggyu’s voice is soft, almost hesitant, and it sounds so uncharacteristically gentle Woohyun actually takes his arm away and cracks his eyes open to give him a weird look. Is he for real?

“Are you shitting me? You just fucked me so hard I’ll be feeling it for days if not weeks, denied me and made me beg for my orgasm for the second time today, and did all that while pinning me to the bed by force and now you’re asking—”

“Shut up! I’m being serious, you idiot.” Woohyun stops when he realizes that Sunggyu actually does sound a little worried. He freezes when Sunggyu reaches up to brush his sweaty hair away from his forehead, a movement that’s so tellingly tender Woohyun’s starting to feel thoroughly unnerved. “Because I don’t… that’s not…” Sunggyu sighs in exasperation, raking a hand through his own hair. “Look, as much as I hate you, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not that much of an asshole.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Woohyun answers wryly, but the look that Sunggyu gives him does make him feel a little contrite. “Sorry, hyung. I don’t mean it. Don’t worry, okay? I’m fine. I’ve had much worse—trust me on this. As far as I’m concerned, I asked you to fuck me and you fucked me. The end. You didn’t hurt me or anything.”

Sunggyu’s slowly starting to lose that unconvinced expression. Rolling his eyes, Woohyun leans in, taking a quick kiss that probably doesn’t mollify him much—he just felt like it. “Seriously, stop being so nice. It makes me uneasy. Why the hell would you think that you’d hurt me, anyway?”

“Well, you were the one who went all needy on me!” Sunggyu sounds a little indignant now. “How would I know that nothing was wrong when you looked so—so fucking _fragile_? I’m not used to this. _God_.” Sunggyu makes another infuriated noise, looking away from Woohyun.

Woohyun’s not sure what he’s more mortified about—being called needy or fragile. But then he remembers clinging and his cheeks heat again, forcing him to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek before he shows any other reaction. He slowly starts to draw back, wondering if he should just quietly get up and leave Sunggyu to his moment (and hide his own embarrassment), but stops when Sunggyu catches his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Sunggyu’s looking at him again, and his narrowed gaze is practically boring holes into Woohyun—which is kind of a feat considering his eyes are barely visible. Woohyun gives him a one-shouldered shrug, trying to make the motion look casual.

“Well, you were getting all uncomfortable about the way I… reacted just now, so I figured I should leave you alone. I mean, you don’t like it and I don’t want to—”

The rest of his sentence is muffled in Sunggyu’s chest when he’s unexpectedly yanked forward, and he’s too shocked to even pull away while Sunggyu starts to speak, sounding irritated. “For fuck’s sake, Nam Woohyun, I never said I didn’t like it. I was worried it meant that I’d hurt you, damn it.” Woohyun’s heart is beating so fast he’s almost afraid he’s given himself away, but thankfully Sunggyu’s not observant enough to notice and just goes on with what he’s saying. “Why the fuck are you making assumptions? You always interpret everything negatively, god, can’t you just accept that I might mean the opposite?”

Woohyun draws back just enough to stare at him for that, and has the pleasure of watching Sunggyu squirm visibly while he processes the implications in his words. Serves him right for catching Woohyun off-guard with a statement like that and getting his hopes up. “I mean—I didn’t say I liked it, either, but I was _worried_ for you, you bastard, it’s only natural for me to be considering you practically cried just now, and—”

“I didn’t cry,” Woohyun interrupts indignantly, and Sunggyu scoffs.

“There were tears in your eyes. You were about to cry, same thing.”

“I did _not_ cry. You could never make me cry.”

Sunggyu’s back to glaring at him, and Woohyun’s relieved—he has no idea how to deal with Sunggyu being uncharacteristically nice, but this Sunggyu he knows exactly what to do with. “Are you fucking serious, Nam Woohyun? Here I was trying to accommodate your poor, overwhelmed self, and now you’re trying to turn my words back on me _and_ derail the conversation? That’s a low blow, Woohyun, and I tell you—”

“Hyung?” Woohyun smiles disarmingly at him, and Sunggyu’s suspicion is amusingly obvious. “Just shut up, you’re more attractive when you’re not talking.”

That sets Sunggyu off, and Woohyun laughs when he instantly falls for the trap and starts reeling off his typical string of insults interspersed with orders for him to stop finding this so amusing because it isn’t, you little fucker, and Woohyun just lets him because this is the Sunggyu he knows and loves.

And well, Sunggyu still hasn’t figured out what Woohyun really wants from him, but he’ll give him more time. For now it’s enough that he’s still here.

(Well, that… and the meeting they’re missing right now is going to cost Sunggyu a lot more than it costs Woohyun. His own feelings aside, it’s a good business move.

Never let it be said that Woohyun is ashamed to be an opportunist.)


End file.
